The use and display of graphics and text in business presentations, lectures and the like often augments the effectiveness of the speaker and of the presentation. Transparencies, bearing graphics and/or text, are often exhibited to the viewers on a screen using an overhead projector. Transparencies allow the presenter to preview the presentation, easily sort through materials, point out specific features, and easily add additional comments or graphics. Newer transparency designs offer compatibility with printing devices, and thus may be printed without the need of specialized equipment..
However, individual transparencies are delicate. The transparent film, coatings and inks may be easily damaged in storage or transit. Also, dirt and dust may deposit over the image. Any blemishes to the image are, by the very nature of the medium, amplified and highlighted during a presentation.
Traditional transparencies also present some other difficulties. Transparencies, given their usual manufacture based on a plastic film, do not readily accept notes made by the presenter in pencil or pen, thus making it difficult for the presenter to record private annotations regarding the image. During presentations, illumination gaps form about the periphery of the transparency. These illumination gaps may be distracting to the viewers and diminish the professional appearance of a presentation. Finally, transparency sheets lack storage and organization features.
Different types of covers, folders, and envelopes have been provided in order to enable professional presentations, as well as to provide interim protection of transparencies and images. Frames made from carton, paperboard and the like have been discussed. The frame is meant to mask the illumination gaps formed about the periphery of the transparency proper. The frame also may be used to make notes or other memoranda needed by the lecturer which remain unseen by the audience. However, these frames are bulky and do not fit into standard size files, binders and shelves, being therefore difficult to store and transport. Also, they are not easily removable without destruction of the frame and damage to the transparency. Finally, the frames are not convenient to attach to transparencies as each one is carefully positioned and attached by hand.
Other references discuss the use of an envelope or sleeve to protect and store the transparency sheets. For example, an envelope comprising a plastic sheet pocket having punched holes along one side, and being open at the top for insertion of the transparency to be presented has been discussed. These envelopes are removable, relatively simple to handle, store and transport as the envelopes have outer dimensions similar to those of standard binders or files. The transparency is protected by the envelope and at the presentation, notes can be made on the envelope.
Another existing transparent sleeve comprises a transparent sheet material having a single fold dividing the sheet into two halves, and a strip of double coated adhesive tape running the length of an edge of the sheet substantially parallel to the fold. Yet another envelope for overhead transparencies comprises a rectangular pocket formed of transparent sheet material defining opposed rectangular faces which are separable along at least one side edge for insertion of the transparency.
Some other existing covers and envelopes are considered complicated or difficult to handle. The covers of most of these transparencies are difficult to remove. In addition, many of the existing references presuppose that the transparencies are to be presented in a prescribed order.
However, the envelopes also significantly increase the weight that a presenter must carry. Peripheral illumination is not masked and the lecturer cannot make written notes on the envelopes without having these notes being shown on the screen as well. The punched holes also show an outline on the screen affecting the appearance of the presentation.
The transparencies are loaded manually into the protective sleeves, a time-consuming procedure for large presentations. Transparency sleeves also may suffer from "oil-pooling" effects, that is, when the silicone oil present on the film after fusing in some printers wets the envelope and forms a visible ring that affects the quality of the image.
Several attempts have been made to improve the performance of the transparencies themselves. An imageable film, suitable for use in an ink jet printer or a copier, having perforation and flaps has been discussed. However, the film may still be damaged during storage and transport. The need remains for a structure that offers protection to the image, ease of use, storage and portability and that allows for professional looking presentations.